


Ghost

by lucidscreamer



Series: October 2020 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1990s, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Missing Scene, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: "I'll figure out a way to get my revenge... tomorrow. After I sleep for a week.""I do not think time works that way, partner.""Well, itshould."
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Series: October 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946449
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 3\. Boo! (7 Snogs Option 4: Autumn/Halloween)  
> 86\. "Are you feeling all right?" (100 YGO Themes)

Yugi dragged himself upstairs after a long day of helping in the game shop. A new Duel Monsters expansion had debuted and business had been brisk. And because it was also Halloween, he and Grandpa had taken turns handing out candy for the kids who came to the shop in costume. Many of them had also wanted Yugi's autograph or just to talk about his tournament wins, which took more out of him than running the register did. 

It was one thing to duel in front of an audience (especially considering he was never alone, and more often than not allowed Yami to handle the "dealing with the public" aspects of tournament fame). It was quite another to be mobbed while trying to restock booster packs in Grandpa's shop. Unfortunately for Yugi, his ethereal partner had been distracted by recent revelations about his past -- the fact that he had been an actual pharaoh, for one -- and Yugi hadn't had the heart to coax him out of the Puzzle just to ease Yugi's social anxiety.

Now, Yugi trudged up the stairs to his family's apartment above the shop. He was too tired even to think about eating supper; all he wanted was a shower and his bed. Or possibly just the bed. He could always shower in the morning.

Half-asleep before he even reached the bedroom, Yugi was woefully unprepared for something pale and transparent to float out of the doorway just as he reached it. He gave a very manly shriek and jumped a good three feet before his brain caught up with his eyes and he recognized the "ghost" that had given him such a fright.

"Yami!"

The Spirit of the Puzzle, sometimes known as Yami, tilted his head in confusion. "Did I startle you?"

"You took a good year off my life!" Yugi clutched at his chest. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his rib-cage.

"Don't say such things, Yugi," Yami said, his disapproval obvious. "Not even in jest."

Chastised (and how did that happen? Yugi was the one who'd been nearly startled out of his skin), Yugi said, "It's just an expression. I know you'd never really hurt me."

"Never." The agreement was fierce, and Yami's deep, solemn voice gave it the weight of a vow. Then his stern mouth eased into a tiny smirk. "Who knew you could be so athletic? I've never seen you jump so high."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." The adrenaline crash was already hitting and Yugi was even more tired than before. His eyelids drooped and he had to yawn before he could speak again. "I'll figure out a way to get my revenge... tomorrow. After I sleep for a week."

Chuckling, Yami slipped an insubstantial arm around Yugi's shoulders and guided him into the bedroom. "I do not think time works that way, partner."

"Well, it _should_." Yugi was too tired to figure out why it couldn't (or why an incorporeal body could feel so real when occupying the space beside him). He yawned again and didn't object when Yami tucked him under the blankets. (Or at least went through the motions. Though it was Yugi's hands that moved the physical blanket, he appreciated the gesture.)

"Do you need anything?" 

The concern in Yami's voice did something fluttery to Yugi's stomach, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. Maybe he'd figure it out tomorrow after he woke up next week. 

"J'st sleep," Yugi mumbled.

"Then go to sleep," Yami commanded, perching weightlessly on the edge of the mattress. "I'll guard your dreams."

"...' _kay_ ," Yugi said, already half-way there. He barely felt the ghostly brush of Yami's lips against his forehead before the Spirit faded back into the Puzzle. But the warmth of that tender gesture followed Yugi into dreams made all the sweeter for it.


End file.
